


Вопросы на кончиках пальцев

by Evichii



Series: NaOCl [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Полгода прошло с тех пор, как они виделись.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke
Series: NaOCl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975300





	Вопросы на кончиках пальцев

**Author's Note:**

> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7134119)

Соске не впервые приезжает в Токио, только это не имеет никакого значения, потому что для него каждый раз словно первый. Указатели совершенно ни о чём ему не говорят, лишь путая ещё больше. Как люди вообще выживают в мегаполисах.  
Кисуми обещал его встретить, но наверняка забыл. Он неплохой друг и в общем-то хороший парень, только вот его желание успевать везде и сразу никогда не играет ему на руку. Наверняка договорился о встрече ещё с парой людей, помимо Соске, и ни на одну не успел.  
Обратный поезд всего через три часа — ждать Кисуми нет времени. И трубку он, конечно же, не берёт. Нужно добираться до общежития самому, или…

— Соске?

Он оборачивается и видит того, кого совсем не ожидает.

— Макото? А ты что здесь…

— Маму провожал, приезжала меня проведать. Ждёшь кого-то?

Полгода прошло с тех пор, как они виделись. Макото уехал учиться в Токио, а Соске остался долечивать своё плечо и помогать семье в ресторанчике. Полгода — так много и так мало. За полгода в его жизни почти ничего не изменилось, не считая того, что Рин уехал в Австралию покорять олимпийские пьедесталы. За эти полгода Макото не изменился тоже — всё такой же приветливый и внимательный к другим, и улыбается так, что становится теплее. Но Соске смотрит в его глаза и видит в них холод, которого не замечал раньше. Тоску, навряд ли связанную с пасмурной погодой.  
Всегда ли он был таким?

— Кисуми должен меня встретить.

— Опаздывает как всегда? — Макото смеётся. — Мы с ним учимся вместе, мне это знакомо. Пробовал звонить? Наверное, не берёт, — отвечает он сам себе, а затем пожимает плечами. — Можем посидеть в том кафе пока Кисуми не придёт: оттуда хорошо видно станцию. Что думаешь?

— У тебя разве нет дел?

— Нет, я свободен до самого вечера. Так что?

Соске взвешивает все за и против. С одной стороны он может воспользоваться добротой Макото и попросить показать дорогу до общежития, в котором живёт Кисуми, а с другой ему и правда хотелось бы насладиться кофе, а не подавать его.  
Почему нет, в общем-то.  
Он кивает и идёт следом за Макото, как за осенним солнцем.

***

Кофе оказывается вкусным. К нему подают маленькое клубничное пирожное со взбитыми сливками. Сладкое, почти приторное, но вместе с кофе горчит язык. То же ощущение от Макото: он улыбается, когда рассказывает об учёбе в университете и новых знакомых, его голос по-прежнему мягкий и ласковый, только искренности Соске не чувствует. Будто Макото отыгрывает сценку из старого спектакля, где играет прилежного старшеклассника.  
Может, это лишь воображение.

Макото спрашивает о плече. Соске отвечает, что лечение идёт успешно, и ему даже разрешают плавать в бассейне. Макото снова улыбается, говоря, что здорово это слышать.

***

Кисуми появляется только через час. Бросается обниматься, словно они в младшей школе, виснет на шее у Макото и благодарит Соске за то, что передал посылку с вещами от матери. Узнав, что до поезда ещё целых два часа, Кисуми тащит их обоих на прогулку. Мнение Соске его не волнует, кажется — нужно отказаться и спокойно дождаться своего рейса на станции, но Макото говорит, что им всем не помешает подышать свежим воздухом.  
Соске идёт за ними.

***

Деревья сбросили свои листья слишком быстро, и прежде зелёный газон покрыт всполохами жёлто-красного. Кисуми с размаху падает в кучу листьев, чем пугает Макото почти до полуобморока: Соске приходится поднимать этого придурка за шкирку и просить воздержаться от подобных забав в дальнейшем. Кисуми называет его скучным, впрочем, тут же исчезая у маленькой лавки с такояки. Наверное, он никогда не повзрослеет.  
Макото говорит ему тихое «спасибо». Он сам по себе никогда не был громким, но этот Макото заметно отличается от того, что сидел с ним в кафе.  
Этот Макото почти не участвует в разговорах, то и дело бросает взгляд на часы, и вся эта прогулка выглядит для него настоящей мукой. И зачем только соглашался, спрашивается.

Кисуми возвращается с тремя порциями такояки, и мысли о Макото отходят на второй план.

***

Соске едва успевает на свой рейс. Кисуми и Макото машут со станции до тех пор, пока поезд не отъезжает достаточно далеко. Всё это время Соске смотрит на Макото, едва держащего уголки губ приподнятыми. Когда он неловко взмахивает рукой в ответ, Макото хихикает, обнажая зубы, и Соске улыбается сам.

***

У него есть номер Макото — они обменялись ими на прошлогоднем фестивале в Самедзуке — но никогда прежде никто из них не звонил друг другу.

Он не ждёт звонка. Ай и Момо заняты в тренировочном лагере, а Рин… тоже занят, наверное. Звонкам Рин предпочитает длинные бумажные письма, которые до сих пор пишет. Соске хранит их все. Перечитывает, находясь на грани, и, может, только это помогало ему справляться всё это время. Продолжать идти к мечте, которая осыпалась прахом. С такой травмой он больше никогда не сможет выступать на серьёзных соревнованиях. Дорога в большой спорт для него закрылась, едва распахнув двери.

Соске девятнадцать, и он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, чему посвятить свою жизнь теперь.

Он не ждёт звонка. Тем страннее видеть светящийся экран.

_Как добрался?  
Привет, кстати.  
Хотя мы сегодня и так виделись.  
Прости, если отвлёк._

Соске пялится на сообщения с минуту, не сразу понимая, кто это и что написать в ответ.  
И всё же Макото остался Макото. Всегда беспокоится о других больше, чем о себе.

_Привет. Нет, не отвлекаешь. Всё отлично. И спасибо за кофе.  
Извини, если лезу не в своё дело, но мне показалось, что ты сегодня был грустным. Случилось что-то?_

Ответ он так и не получает.

***

Телефон вибрирует во время обеденного перерыва. Соске опирается на стойку и вытягивает телефон из кармана под фартуком.  
Макото извиняется, говорит, что заснул раньше, чем увидел сообщение, а потом был занят на парах. Спрашивает о погоде и работе в ресторане, о том, видел ли он ребят из старшей Иватоби и как поживает команда из Самедзуки. О чём угодно спрашивает, но совсем не говорит о себе. Впрочем, на вопрос Соске он не отвечает тоже.  
Ну и ладно. Не вытягивать же из него ответы клещами.

***

Родители говорят, что ему стоит отдохнуть, и отстраняют от работы на целую неделю. Для него это удар. У Соске нет друзей в городе. У него вообще нет друзей, кроме Рина и Кисуми.  
Когда Макото пишет о том, что собирается приехать в Иватоби на выходные, Соске, не думая, предлагает ему встретиться.

Макото соглашается. Соске считает дни до его приезда.

***

Разумеется, погода не могла не подвести их. Льёт, как из ведра, и они едва успевают спрятаться под крышей автобусной остановки. Куртка промокла почти насквозь, с волос капает, но Макото почему-то весело. Он переводит дыхание, говорит, что давно не чувствовал себя таким _живым_ , и Соске понимает.  
Русые пряди прилипают к вискам, длинные мозолистые пальцы зачёсывают назад мокрую чёлку. Соске сглатывает, засмотревшись самую малость, и обещает угостить горячим кофе в ответ.

***

Уже третий день он не может закончить письмо Рину. Всё выглядит ужасно, он безнадёжен, и уже давно пора бы перестать тешить себя иллюзиями. Рин видит в нём только лучшего друга, и это действительно лучшее, что Соске может ему предложить.

Любовь проверяется временем. Любовь Соске прожила десять лет. Она выросла, окрепла, распустилась ярким цветком и до сих пор не увяла, да и увянет навряд ли. Ему нужно оборвать лепестки, засушить их и заварить себе чай — сидеть у зажжённого камина с чашкой и вспоминать всё самое лучшее, что эта любовь дала.

Соске укладывает дрова и чиркает спичкой.  
Чай на вкус горький.

***

Когда он приезжает в Токио, ударяют морозы. Очень некстати: плечо нестерпимо ноет, реагируя на холод, и продолжать держать лицо удаётся лишь чудом. Подвоха не замечают ни Кисуми, ни Хару, ни новый знакомый — Асахи — все они продолжают говорить о соревнованиях и учёбе в университете, изредка вытаскивая из коробок куски пиццы. Макото заносит руку, но не касается плеча. Одними губами спрашивает, больно ли ему. Соске не отвечает, но он понимает и так. Говорит остальным, что отлучится на минутку, и тянет Соске за собой.

У Макото небольшая квартира. На кухне довольно тесно — для одного Макото в самый раз, наверное, но развернуться как следует тяжело.  
Соске рассматривает, подмечает мелочи, стараясь расслабиться и не думать о плече.  
Совсем мало специй. Холодильник маленький. В мойке ждут пустые контейнеры для еды. Плитой будто не пользуются совсем. Редко готовит? Нехорошо. Ему стоит правильно питаться. Соске мог бы научить его делать несложный гарнир. Может, приготовил бы для него сам. Соске нравится готовить.

— Позволишь? — спрашивает Макото, смотря в глаза. — У нас была практика по массажу. Не уверен, что поможет, и есть шанс сделать хуже, но…

— Это ничего. Делай, что нужно.

Он расстёгивает пуговицы клетчатой рубашки, стягивает широкую лямку майки и стискивает зубы, готовясь к боли.  
Эта боль _расслабляет_.  
У Макото большие руки. Тёплые. Он массирует кожу пальцами, надавливает на связки у лопаток, и с каждым его прикосновением боль притупляется, стирается теплом чужой кожи — сколько же облегчения, _боже_. Соске протяжно выдыхает.

— Больно? — тут же останавливается Макото, взволнованный.

— Нет. Совсем нет. Мне легче.

— Я рад.

Макото опускает свои волшебные руки на его плечо снова, а Соске прикрывает глаза, представляя, что это мог бы делать для него Рин.

— Часто болит?

— В холода в основном. Или когда погода резко меняется. Врач сказал, что со временем должно стать лучше.

— Ох, вот как. Время многое лечит. Наверное.

Он затихает, продолжая массировать плечо. Соске думает, что упускает что-то важное, только сосредоточиться на чём-то, кроме рук Макото, не выходит.

— Мы вас заждались уже! — Кисуми вваливается в без того тесное пространство кухни розовым ураганом. — Ух ты, не отвлёк? Соске, случилось чего?

— Мышцы защемило. Макото помог разогреть.

— Ой. Всё в порядке сейчас?

— Да, в полном.

— Отлично. Если честно, — Кисуми чуть наклоняется вперёд, — я там один с ними с ума схожу. Они опять про Икую вспомнили.

Кисуми произносит это имя, и Макото выглядит несчастным.

— Уже идём, — к Макото возвращается его приклеенная улыбка, и он продолжает громче, чтобы услышали Асахи и Хару: — Кто хочет поиграть в «Монополию»?

Что ещё за хренов Икуя.

***

Хренов Икуя оказывается тем самым Икуей — новой звездой индивидуальных эстафет. Соске вспоминает, что видел его на соревнованиях ещё раньше, что тот самый Икуя был в одной команде с Макото, Хару и тем парнем, Асахи. Впрочем, это ни о чём больше ему не говорит. Ну плавали раньше вместе, и что. Соске сам успел побывать в нескольких командах перед тем, как травмировал плечо.

— Мы дружили, — говорит Макото. Когда он говорит «мы», то подразумевает «я и Хару». Это немного раздражает, но Соске успел привыкнуть. — А после тех соревнований…

Он замолкает, и Соске наливает ему ещё. Макото качает головой, его щёки краснеют от предыдущего бокала.  
Им уже девятнадцать, Макото в университете учится, однако Соске всё равно немного удивляется, когда узнаёт, что Макото никогда не пил спиртного. Соске предложил начать со сладкого шоколадного ликёра, а себе налил виски. Ресторанчик уже закрыт для посещений, Соске оставили за старшего, а значит, он может немного себе позволить.  
Макото глубоко вдыхает и вместо второго бокала с ликёром опрокидывает в себя чужой виски.  
Немного же ему надо.

— Сколько ещё мне придётся его ждать.

Голос надламывается. Макото утыкается лбом в стойку, его пальцы скользят по деревянной поверхности, пока не свисают безвольно вниз.  
Он не говорит ничего больше, но Соске понимает. Пожалуй, слишком хорошо понимает. Поэтому и не спрашивает. Снимает с гриля якитори, поливает медовым соусом и придвигает тарелочку ближе.

Где-то должны быть старые микрофоны и диск с караоке.

***

Макото просыпается — Соске протягивает ему стакан воды. Он выпивает, не раздумывая, и лишь после к нему приходит осознание.

— Ты у меня, всё нормально. Я написал твоей матери, что ты остаёшься ночевать у друга, чтобы она не волновалась. Тебе стоит поставить пароль.

Красный заливает щёки, расползается до самых ушей, и это по-своему очаровательно. Соске так и не удаётся сдержать улыбку.

— С-спасибо. Вчера я же… Мы же…

— Ты отключился на пятом бокале виски и шестой песне. Неплохо поёшь, между прочим.

Макото закрывает лицо руками, бормоча путанные извинения — за своё поведение, за доставленные неудобства и за всё подряд. Он заверяет, что никогда больше не будет пить, на что Соске лишь усмехается.

— Между нами вчера ничего ведь?.. — Соске качает головой, и Макото выдыхает с облегчением. — Хорошо. Это было бы нечестно по отношению к тебе, учитывая, что я ничего не помню.

Соске складывает руки на подлокотнике дивана и утыкается в них подбородком.  
Макото такой правильный. До тошноты честный. Даже сейчас он думает не о себе в первую очередь. Ему не помешало бы немного здорового эгоизма. Соске знает, о чём говорит — сам был таким же.

Когда он перестал ставить желания Рина выше собственных, стало немного легче. У Рина своя жизнь. У Соске своя. Давно стоило перестать пытаться догнать ускользающую тень и объявить полдень.

Он понимает чувства Макото. Понимает и не знает, как донести до него простую мысль, что он не тень Хару. Что ему не нужно изводить себя ожиданиями, что можно двигаться дальше.

Соске знакома эта боль во взгляде Макото. Потому что он видел её каждый день в собственном отражении.

Макото наспех одевается, даже не оставшись на завтрак; Соске поднимается с дивана и останавливается в дверях, прислоняясь к косяку плечом:

— Эй, Макото.

— М?

— В следующий раз мы тоже выпьем. Хочу послушать заставку Дораэмона в твоём исполнении.

Стрелка часов отстукивает секунды, кран роняет на посуду в мойке особенно крупную каплю. Белый свет падает на лицо Макото, бросая на высокие скулы мягкие тени от ресниц. Застывший Макото взрывается смехом — чистым и восхитительным, прикрывает рот кулаком, и этот миг Соске ещё не раз вспомнит.

— Ни за что. Ненавижу Дораэмон.

***

Соске до сих пор хранит письма Рина. Он видел в этом своеобразную романтику: представлял, как Рин обдумывает каждое предложение, как прикусывает кончик ручки прежде, чем продолжить писать, какое выражение на его лице, когда он пишет о том, как скучает по Японии. Он мог угадать настроение Рина по одному наклону букв. Оценить его увлечённость новым сериалом по тому, как именно он составляет предложения.

Он до сих пор хранит их, все до единого, но больше не перечитывает. Убирает в коробку, продолжая разговаривать с Макото по телефону.  
Это удивительно, на самом деле. Соске ещё никогда и ни с кем не общался столько после Рина. Он не силён в разговорах, вообще-то, только Макото это не волнует будто, и Соске сам не замечает, как летит время. Они говорят о всякой ерунде и не очень, Макото рассказывает о том, как прошли пары, а Соске — о рабочем дне. Макото говорит, что ему нравится практика в бассейне, а Соске — о новой манге, которую начал читать от скуки.

С Макото легко не только говорить. С Макото легко молчать, с Макото всё кажется простым и удивительным.  
Соске привыкает к его голосу слишком быстро. К бархатному тембру, к смеху с лёгкой хрипотцой, к едва заметному растягиванию гласных. У него чудесный голос. Соске его весь день готов слушать.

Он бессовестно тонет в этом голосе и ни о чём не жалеет, в общем-то.

***

Первый снег укрывает город тонким одеялом, и Соске ждёт выходных, чтобы приехать в Токио.  
На станции его встречают двое: Макото и Хару. Последний говорит короткое «Привет» и утыкается в мобильный. Макото виновато улыбается, спрашивая, как прошла поездка.

Они всегда были близки, и нужно быть слепым на оба глаза, чтобы не замечать этого. Соске заметил давно, ещё тогда, когда впервые увидел их на соревнованиях в младшей школе. Он видел, как Макото протягивает Хару руку, видел, как вытирает ему мокрые волосы полотенцем, видел, как он _смотрит_ на него. Это никогда не менялось — ни в средней школе, ни в старшей, ни сейчас, кажется. Макото всегда рядом с ним, как заботливый старший брат. Как человек, которому не всё равно. Как кто-то, кто _любит_. Соске надеялся, что любви Макото будет достаточно. Только Хару смотрел на Рина, не замечая ничего больше, и у Соске опускались руки.

 _Для команды_.

Не для команды. Для себя.  
Команда существовала для Хару только тогда, когда ему этого хотелось. Где он был, когда Рин уезжал в Австралию? Где он был, когда их команда в средней школе развалилась? Где он был со своим вольным стилем, когда перешёл в старшую школу? Это Нагиса собрал команду в старшей Иватоби, это Нацуя затащил его в клуб в средней школе, это Рин уговорил его плавать с ним в младшей. О бывших сокомандниках Хару вспоминает только тогда, когда ему это удобно, и Соске считает это лицемерием. Ему самому было бы глубоко плевать на Хару сейчас, если бы Макото не таскался за ним бледной тенью.

_Почему он не видит. Почему принимает как должное. Почему продолжает причинять боль._

— О, время. — Хару смотрит на экран мобильного. — Мне пора. Макото, я зайду после. Взять что-нибудь на ужин?

— Не переживай, я закажу что-ни…

— Макото занят сегодня, — перебивает Соске. — Я остаюсь у него с ночёвкой. С едой разберусь.

Хару хлопает ресницами, пожимает плечами и говорит, что тогда зайдёт в другой раз.  
Макото удивлён не меньше, и Соске становится стыдно за вспышку.  
_Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт._

— Прости. Не знаю, что на меня нашло, — говорит он, отводя взгляд. — Я не собирался останавливаться у тебя. Ты занят, наверное. Я могу извиниться перед Хару, если…

— Всё нормально. — Его голос пропитан солнцем. — У меня есть второй футон. Только продуктов нет совсем — нужно в супермаркет зайти. Что будем на ужин?

Соске прячет улыбку в шарфе и прикрывает глаза.

***

Он готов делать это каждый день. Потому что Макото говорит, что это потрясающе вкусно, потому что просит добавки, потому что не перестаёт восхищаться его талантом к готовке. Соске не думает, что дело в таланте — навряд ли он у него есть — но слышать похвалу приятно.

— Я уже и забыл о еде помимо скумбрии и пиццы, — хихикает Макото, и Соске хочется запретить Хару приближаться к кухне. Сам пусть ест что хочет, но пусть не травит Макото этой дрянью.

— Что будешь на завтрак? — Соске подпирает щёку ладонью. — Могу приготовить блинчики.

— Правда можешь?

Макото смотрит на него, как на героя боевика.  
Нельзя так.  
Потому что очерствевшее сердце наполняется чужим теплом, а Соске совсем ничего не может с этим сделать.

***

Уже глубоко за полночь. Сериал давно закончился, по телевизору крутят рекламу бесполезных товаров для дома, только Соске не поднимается с места. Макото спит на его плече. Не будить же его, в самом деле.  
Соске осторожно подтягивает тонкое одеяло, стараясь укрыть Макото хоть как-то, и пытается уснуть сам.

***

Макото выходит из душа — Соске едва не роняет из рук сковородку.  
Как же сложено его тело, боже. Он начинает понимать Го.

— Пахнет замечательно, — Макото почти прижимается к его спине. Соске чувствует только запах геля для душа — приторно-клубничный. Пара капель с его волос попадает на открытую шею Соске, и это с ума его сведёт. — Можешь взять большое синее полотенце. Я постараюсь не начать без тебя.

Он плохо улавливает смысл слов, продолжая жарить блинчики, но кивает в ответ.

Под холодным душем становится немного легче. Соске протяжно выдыхает, собираясь с мыслями. Думает о том, что идея провести здесь ночь была одновременно самой ужасной и самой лучшей в его жизни.  
К сожалению, он точно знает, что чувствует.

— Я сделал нам чай, ничего? — Макото держит в руках две кружки. Улыбается ему, и Соске накрывает нежностью.

Забирая одну, он нагло позволяет себе коснуться его руки пальцами и задержать их чуть дольше, чем следовало бы.

***

В своём следующем письме Рин спрашивает, давно ли Соске успел подружиться с Макото и в шутку интересуется, что же у них за отношения.  
Соске пишет ему правду.

***

Поначалу это смахивает на паранойю, но это не так — Макото и вправду упоминает Хару в три раза больше обычного. «Хару сейчас на тренировке, у Хару скоро соревнования, вчера мы с Хару обедали в той странной забегаловке, ХаруХаруХару». Макото приезжает в Иватоби вместе с Хару, вместе с Хару встречает его на станции в Токио. Только когда Макото говорит о Хару, его голос отдаёт холодом. Смотрит на него, и в его глазах слепое отчаяние. Соске тяжело видеть Макото таким, и он бы никогда!..

Какая разница, впрочем.

***

Его приглашают на небольшую вечеринку. Компания всё та же: Макото, Хару, Кисуми и Асахи. Соске не хочет быть с ними, но хочет увидеться с Макото перед Рождеством, и соглашается лишь поэтому.

Всё сложнее держать в себе чувства. Он не собирался наступать на те же грабли, однако с удивлением обнаруживает, что уже танцует на них.

Нужно было признаться Рину. Давно нужно было бы. Сказать, как сильно он влюблён, эгоистично попросить если не остаться, то хотя бы прилетать в Японию чаще, писать чаще, звонить чаще — что угодно делать, только не исчезать из его жизни на долгие месяцы. Соске так нуждался в нём.  
Он так боялся отказа, что отказался от Рина сам.

И с Макото происходит то же.

За окнами метёт, и плечо сводит так, что дышать больно.  
Кисуми и Асахи сражаются на старой приставке, Хару продолжает писать кому-то сообщения, а Макото всё так же уводит Соске на кухню. В этот раз несколько сложнее: на нём чёрная водолазка, и чтобы позволить Макото прикоснуться к плечу, приходится снять её полностью.

Соске чувствует его руки не сразу — осторожное касание взрывает в голове цветные фейерверки.

— Спасаешь меня как всегда, — улыбается он, прикрывая глаза.

— Это часть моей будущей профессии, наверное.

В голосе Макото чувствуется свет. Яркое солнце пропитало его руки и скользит по плечу Соске, согревая мышцы.

— Наверное, здорово, когда к чему-то есть призвание.

— Не говори так, будто ничего не умеешь. У тебя талант к готовке. Мог бы попробовать в кулинарное. Ещё есть время.

Ох, вот как.  
Если подумать, то Соске и правда нравится готовить. Это не талант, но…  
Может, и правда хотя бы попытаться?

— Время, значит…

— Что «время»? — спрашивает Макото, продолжая массировать плечо.

— Ты говорил, что время лечит.

— Это не я — так многие говорят.

— Тебя вылечило?

Пальцы Макото застывают на долгую секунду. Леденеют в одно мгновение. Ожидаемо.

— Не очень понимаю, о чём ты, — его тихий смех наполнен фальшью. — У меня ничего не болит.

— Неправда.

Соске разворачивается к нему лицом, заглядывает в глаза. Макото может и не отвечать — он всё и так видит.  
Израненное сердце массаж не спасёт.

— Ты уже говорил ему?

— Нет. Мне не нужно. — У него даже оправдания те же; Соске кажется, что он говорит со своим отражением. — Всё наладится, когда-ниб…

— Не наладится, ты знаешь ведь.

Макото поджимает губы. Чуть сильнее стискивает пальцы на плече, и это совсем неважно.

— Это совсем неважно, — повторяет он словно эхом. — Хару всегда возвращается ко мне.

— Ты просто боишься услышать ответ, так ведь? — Макото не отвечает. Это совсем немного злит, но Соске не собирается сдаваться. — Хару не десять лет, он может позаботиться о себе сам. Он вырос. Вы оба выросли. У тебя и своя жизнь должна быть.

Он молчит. Его взгляд пустой и безжизненный. Соске знает, как больно понимать это, как тяжело принимать это.  
Даже смотреть на него невыносимо. Макото заслужил лучшего. Пусть он откажет Соске — плевать — ему надо двигаться дальше и оставить прошлое в прошлом. Не пытаться гнаться за тем, кто причиняет только боль.

Соске не смог показать свою любовь Рину. Он ещё может показать свою любовь Макото.

Метель за окном сменяется на пушистый снегопад. Кухню освещают лишь фонари с улицы, оставляют на стенах и полу жёлтые полосы.  
Может, это не самый лучший момент, но Соске не может ждать больше.  
Он смотрит Макото в глаза, мягко снимает его ладонь со своего плеча и целует пальцы, не отводя взгляд.

— Ты потрясающий, знаешь.

Длинные ресницы хлопают часто-часто. По спине пробегают мурашки, в горле пересыхает — навряд ли Соске сможет выдавить из себя хоть что-то ещё. Он ведёт большим пальцем по костяшкам, успокаивая.  
Слова никогда не были его сильной стороной, даже в письмах.

Макото потрясающий, и это чистая правда. Только он смотрит так, будто Соске его проклял, и зелёные глаза блестят в полумраке.  
Наверное, Соске всё испортил.

— Прости, — говорит он, выпуская из своей руки руку Макото, наспех надевает водолазку и выскальзывает с кухни. Обувается так быстро, как может, чувствуя, как краска заливает скулы.

— Соске? Ты куда так рано? — отвлекается от игры Кисуми.

Соске врёт про срочные неотложные дела и выскакивает на лестничную площадку, прихватив куртку.

Он добирается до станции чудом, ни разу не спросив ни у кого дорогу. Согревает руки дыханием, ожидая поезд до Иватоби, и запрыгивает в самый первый.  
Наверное, Макото больше никогда с ним не заговорит.

***

Заснуть не получается. Сердце до сих пор колотится, как сумасшедшее, и он сам себе кажется идиотом.  
Соске поднимается с кровати, собирается сделать себе кофе, раз уж сон всё равно не идёт, и в дверь звонят. Он не ждёт никого в четыре утра, да и родители уехали на праздники к родственникам — может, ошиблись, или…

Он видит в окне знакомую опушку куртки и сразу же открывает дверь. Макото тяжело дышит, будто бежал сюда от самой станции, и Соске неожиданно понимает, что так и было.

— Я… — он сглатывает, поднимает голову, смотря в глаза, и грудная клетка высоко вздымается от каждого вдоха. — Я сказал ему.

Тоже выход, впрочем.  
Соске пожимает плечами. Надеется, что Хару перестанет играть в «отважного спасителя бывших сокомандников» и будет уделять Макото больше времени. Что начнёт считаться с его чувствами и что у них всё и правда наладится.

— Поздравляю, — говорит он, чувствуя, как в очередной раз надламывается что-то внутри.

— Нет же, ты не понял.

Соске даже не успевает переспросить, что именно он не понял, потому что губы Макото прижимаются к его собственным. Потому что всё вокруг перестаёт быть важным — даже до сих пор открытая дверь — и они целуются прямо на пороге. Отчаянно цепляются друг за друга, взволнованные, совсем немного _счастливые_ , и это кажется им как никогда правильным.  
Когда Макото отстраняется, Соске кажется, что он выпил всю бутылку виски залпом. Губы жжёт огнём, этот огонь разливается по телу, плавит кости, и это гораздо лучше чая из высушенных цветов.

Он закрывает за Макото дверь и помогает ему снять куртку.  
Где-то на полках должен быть караоке-диск с заставкой Дораэмона.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо третьему сезону, который разжёг во мне любовь к пейрингу  
> Эти мальчики заслужили лучшего
> 
> [Коллаж](https://vk.com/wall-90090487_7259)  
> [Продолжение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034531) и [вбоквелл](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035257).


End file.
